Deixando as amarras desatarem
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: [MiloxCamus]Uma briga faz Milo e Camus se separarem, e ambos descobrem que o silêncio não é o caminho. Parte I


**Deixando as amarras desatarem**

Part I/III

Milo sentou-se na cama, encarando o quarto como se procurasse por algo que pudesse estar escondido atrás de alguma cômoda, talvez ao lado do sofá azul escuro, ou debaixo da discreta lata de lixo perto da porta.

Estava um abafado dia de Primavera, e ele não conseguia dormir, mesmo sua cabeça implorando um descanso. Sentia o corpo pesado e cansado, e conforme apertava os olhos em direção aos móveis, mais sentia a cabeça latejar, como se pedisse que ele voltasse a se deitar, mesmo com o calor.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião voltou para cama, passando a encarar o teto, até que sentiu um nó na garganta, que o fez levar a mão direita para cima dos olhos, sentindo as grossas e quentes lágrimas, escorrendo até encostarem o macio travesseiro.  
Lembranças.  
As boas e as ruins se misturavam, como um filme editado, em que as glórias eram mixadas com as derrotadas, para no fim chegarem à cena final. Porém, no filme de sua vida, não havia final feliz, nem cena épica sobre montanhas e planices.

Tudo o que havia restado era mágoa e rancor, que se misturava com um amor ainda forte e vivo, apesar do da distância que ambos haviam criado entre eles.

Distância essa que havia se tornado ainda maior nos últimos dias, devido à ausência de Camus do Santuário, para resolver assuntos incumbidos por Saori.  
Camus...A simples menção do Cavaleiro da Décima Primeira casa, fez as lágrimas de Miro se tornarem mais fortes, e um soluço mudo o fez virar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, se permitindo chorar naquele momento, como havia feito durante tanto tempo.

Passara-se dois meses desde que estavam realmente separados. Após estarem juntos por tanto tempo, superando brigas e discussões, relevando as pequenas e as grandes coisas que atrapalhavam o relacionamento, não foram capazes de transporem as principais barreiras: as pessoais.

Milo reclamava da frieza, e falta de interesse de Camus, enquanto o aquariano não conseguia esconder o desagrado ao ciúmes descontrolado, e a desconfiança de Milo em cima dele.

Tais fatores, mais uma boa dose de desaforos da parte de ambos, fizeram com que o relacionamento que tinham, simplesmente acabasse, como se os anos não tivessem significado absolutamente nada.

A cabeça de Milo latejava, e parecia doer ainda mais, conforme ele foi juntando os fragmentos de algumas lembranças, até se unirem e se transformassem na última cena que teria com Camus, e como seu mundo havia se transformado daquele dia em diante.

Com os olhos fechados e afundados no travesseiro, podia ver claramente como tudo havia acontecido, como tudo parecia bem. Na realidade, tudo parecia bem demais...

Ele ainda sentia o cheiro de ambos se misturarem no quarto do francês, conforme os gemidos se tornavam mais constantes e audíveis. Camus deitado na cama, segurando Milo pela cintura, enquanto o Escorpiano conduzia os movimentos, sentado no colo de Camus. Milo estava suspirante e barulhento, a cada movimento parecia fazer com que sua voz ecoasse pela casa de Aquário.

Quando o climax chegou para ambos, Milo ainda permaneceu no colo de Camus por alguns instantes, até se deitar, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos, recuperando o fôlego que havia gasto com todo aquele exercício.

Camus parecia estar na mesma situação, e mirava o teto enquanto o peito subia e descia, em espasmos longo, completamente esgotado.

Porém, ambos permaneceram em silêncio, sem trocarem beijos carinhosos ao término, como costumavam fazer. Haviam se rendido as caricias e a luxúria após uma discussão, e apesar do corpo de ambos estarem plenamente satisfeitos, nenhum dos dois ousava dizer nada.

- Está acabado, não está?

Milo foi quem cortou o silêncio, quando já conseguia respirar normalmente, e após perceber que não receberia afagos apaixonados de Camus. Haviam discutido antes, e ele não podia negar que só foram para cama após uma investida do escorpiano. Eles e Camus estavam juntos a tempo suficiente, para que ele soubesse que o aquariano não resistia a certas caricias feita por ele.

Camus por sua vez, manteve-se em silêncio, até sentar na cama, de costas para Milo, encarando o tapete cor creme que estava por baixo da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, e as mãos juntas como se estivesse tomando uma importante decisão. E na realidade estava.

- Sim...

A boca do aquariano mal se abriu para pronunciar aquela pequena palavra, que teve um impacto devastador em Milo.

Mesmo sendo o autor da primeira frase, por dentro, o escorpiano nutria uma esperança pequena, de que poderia ouvir uma frase calorosa, acompanhada de um abraço forte, onde Camus diria "Mon Dieu, que idéia absurda, Milo".

Entretanto, a realidade havia aparecido, e sua personificação estava sentado de costas para ele, o que deixou Milo possesso, e o fez levantar nu, parando na outra extremidade da cama, encarando as costas de Camus.

- E você diz assim?Com essa facilidade toda.. - Milo praguejava enquanto gesticulava - Faz parecer que não é grande coisa, Camus.

- É grande coisa, e você sabe - Camus mantinha-se de costas, com o mesmo tom de voz, com as mesmas palavras baixas e polidas.

- Por Zeus, como você consegue ser assim? - Escorpião havia aumentado o tom de voz, ficando ainda mais irritado pela frieza do aquariano. Odiava discutir com Camus, pois acabava se irritando muito mais com a frieza do cavaleiro, do que com os motivos que tinham para brigar.

- Non adianta discutir com você, sempre se altera perdendo a razão - Camus se pôs de pé, mas ainda de costas - Non existe volta, e eu estou sofrendo o mesmo que você.

- Mentiroso...você sabe que podemos superar isso.. - a voz de Milo parecia distante, e ele sentiu o peito ser tomado de um desespero, que sentia pela primeira vez. Realmente, aquela era a primeira vez que parecia que as coisas não poderiam ser consertadas - Esse..esse seu desdém com as coisas, comigo...com o nosso relacionamento.

- Nosso relacionamento? - Camus virou-se fazendo Milo se calar e apertar os olhos de raiva - Finalmente você falou do nosso relacionamento, isso soa como música ruim nos meus ouvidos, Escorpion. Finalmente se lembrou que o que temos é um relacionamento, ou você ainda non sabe no que ele se baseia?

- Sem aulinhas de moral agora, Aquário - Milo mantinha o mesmo tom de voz alterado, sem acreditar que Camus estava continuando com aquelas palavras afiadas, enquanto seu rosto se mantinha inexpressível, como se ele não estivesse bravo, nem alegre, furioso ou desapontado.

- Confiança e Respeito, Milo

Foram as palavras que Camus disse, antes de abaixar os olhos e se abaixar para pegar um punhado de roupas que estava aos seus pés.

Separou a calça creme de Milo, e jogou para o dono, junto com a regata azul escura, deixando suas próprias roupas em cima da bela cama.

Milo segurou as roupas, e sentiu um aperto forte no peito, ao ver que Camus não o encarava mais. Ele próprio não tinha argumentos, e não tinha forças nem motivos para correr para os braços do francês, implorando para que repensasse aquela decisão. O Grego também estava magoado com Camus, e não somente seu orgulho, mas seu amor pelo francês havia sido machucado com a discussão de autrora.

Vestindo-se enquanto saia do quarto, Milo sentiu que terem feito amor havia sido o maior erro para a situação. Rapidamente deixou a Décima Primeira casa, sem olhar para trás, e seguindo até sua moradia, entrando debaixo do chuveiro, tentando se livrar do cheiro de Camus que estava impregnado em seu corpo.

Os soluços voltaram para a garganta de Milo, assim como mais lágrimas para molhar seu travesseiro. Haviam se passado dois meses, e nesse tempo ele vira Camus várias vezes, mas ambos mantiveram distância, o que chamou a atenção de vários cavaleiros que sabiam que os dois estavam juntos.

Shura e Afrodite foram os primeiros, já que o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio havia estranhado não ter visto Milo cruzar sua casa, em direção a Aquario, enquanto Afrodite havia descoberto por puro chute, e comentado depois com Máscara da Morte, e conseqüentemente Shaka.

Em poucos dias os que sabiam do antigo relacionamento dos dois, já sabiam que eles haviam se afastado, e que estavam evitando permanecerem perto um do outro o máximo possível.

Pensando nisso, Shaka que fora responsável por separar os grupos que treinariam os aprendizes a cavaleiros, os colocou em dias separados, fazendo com que eles não se encontrassem de maneira alguma.

Tal feito fora extremamente benéfico, e de certa forma desnecessário, pois antes mesmo dos treinos se tornarem constantes, Camus se ausentara várias vezes durante a semana para realizar missões pedidas por Saori.

Naquele dia em especial, Milo não fora treinar os cavaleiros, devido a uma forte dor de cabeça que havia acordado com ele, impossibilitando se quer que ele saísse de sua Casa Zodiacal.

Arrastado pela dor, e pelas lembranças que lhe vinham à mente, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião caiu em um sono profundo, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro contra o peito, a fim de afastar para longe todos os tipos de dores que ele sentia.

Milo teria dormido até o dia seguinte, se não fosse uma mão que o mexia pelo braço, fazendo com que Escorpião soltasse um gemido baixo, mostrando que queria continuar dormindo.

O incomodo intruso continuava a chacoalhar o braço de Milo, até que o Cavaleiro da Décima Casa, virou o rosto, encarando um face delicada, dois belos e grandes olhos azuis, que se encaixavam perfeitamente em um rosto fino e muito branco, emoldurado por cabelos azulados. Era Afrodite, que ao vê-lo abrir os olhos saiu de cima da cama, se postando em pé ao lado, com um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto batia palmas de excitação.

- Ah não.. - Milo cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro sem acreditar no que via. Conhecia Afrodite, e sabia que o Cavaleiro nunca aparecia em sua casa, se não fosse para fazer algum convite, e naquele dia em especial, Milo não estava com nenhum entusiasmo para ser arrastado a bares e boates, por um Pisciano brilhante.

- Milo, levante dessa cama - Afrodite apontou o dedo delgado na direção da cama, e apertou os olhos como se estivesse bravo, mas sorriu em seguida - Você não apareceu para treinar o dia todo, começamos a pensar que você havia sido tragado pela terra.

- Eu estou vivo, só estou com dor de cabeça - Escorpião disse com a voz abafada, sentindo que a cabeça não doía mais, mas pretendia usar esse artifício para tirar Afrodite dali.

- Não importa, levante-se, vá tomar um banho porque vamos sair - Peixes caminhou em direção ao armário de Escorpião, e encarou as roupas do cavaleiro, enquanto escolhia algo para que ele vestisse.

Os olhos de Milo se abriram e ele sentou-se na cama, olhando Afrodite mexendo nas suas roupas, enquanto cantarolava algo que ele não entendia.

Não havia como vencer o Cavaleiro de Peixes quando o mesmo colocava na cabeça que teriam de sair. Afrodite era sempre muito festeiro, e Milo sempre fora sua companhia constante para as festas, porém desde que ele e Camus terminaram, Escorpião havia se afastado de Afrodite, e enquanto encarava-o mexer nas suas roupas, deu um meio sorriso, contente por ter um amigo como Frô, que mesmo que não dissesse diretamente, se preocupava com ele.

Mesmo sem animo, Milo se arrastou até o banheiro para um banho, prometendo que tentaria ser o mais animado possível durante o passeio, por respeito à Afrodite.

* * *

Minha primeira fanfic MiloxCamus x3 

O título da fanfic, e toda a inspiração eu devo a música "letting cables sleep" do Bush, que alias foi indicada por uma escritora de fanfics yaoi de cdz, mas que eu não recordo xx sorry

As próximas duas partes eu posto em poucos dias, espero que tenham gostado xD


End file.
